shugochara_peachpitfandomcom-20200216-history
Nagihiko Fujisaki
Nagihiko Fujisaki is a twelve year old boy in elementary school who dreams of becoming a great dancer. He is also one of the main supporting characters in the series. Background Nagihiko was first introduced in the first episode. However, he was not introduced as Nagihiko, he was introduced as Nadeshiko Fujisaki, the queen's chair in the Guardians. Nagihiko grew up in a family where it is tradition for the males to live as females for most of their childhood. Therefore, Nagihiko took on the form of Nadeshiko, a graceful, elegant, and mature girl who became the queen's chair in the guardians. Over the years he lived as a girl, he adapted to the feminine lifestyle very easily. He was seen dressing in cute dresses, gossiping about cute boys, and being the older sister/mother of the guardians. He even successfully spoke in a gentle, feminine voice without a hint of masculinity in it. Nagihiko was believed to be a girl throughout most of the first season, however, his real gender was revealed in the final episode "Nadeshiko" was shown. Nagihiko had been wanting to master all of the dances of the world, not just traditional Japanese dances. So his mother agreed to let him take a world-wide tour to learn and be an apprentice to dance masters in numerous countries. It was in this episode, that Nagihiko's mother explained that Nagihiko had to remain a girl because of their family tradition. However, it was in this episode that "Nagihiko" was first shown. When he is in Nagihiko mode, he lets down his long hair (instead of keeping it up in a ponytail like "Nadeshiko") and he wears suit coats and jeans. Amu first met "Nagihiko" when he was escaping his temple to get away from dance lessons. To keep his secret, Nagihiko told Amu that he was actually Nadeshiko's twin brother (since they look so much alike). Amu, being gullable, took this as a perfectly good excuse, and hung out with him the rest of the day. Later, Amu learned of Nadeshiko leaving to go on her tour from the Guardians, and starting crying because she was her best friend. In the next season, he returned, as a permenant Nagihiko. He had missed going to Seiyo Academy and all of his friends, so he cut his tour short so he could return to school. He first arrived at the academy as Nadeshiko, and Kukai and Tadase were waiting for him. They were both glad to see him, but he quickly excused himself to go change. He came back a few minutes later as Nagihiko, in a boys' uniform. Kukai was confused and asked why "she" was dressed like that, since he didn't know of Nagihiko's true gender. Tadase just smiled at him and said, "This is who he really is.", revealing that Tadase had known about Nagihiko's true gender since the start of the series. After freaking out about the real Nagihiko, Kukai calmed down and welcomed Nagihiko as the new Jack's Chair, since Nagihiko obviously couldn't go back to Queen's Chair now that he was a boy, and Kairi had left, leaving the Jack's Chair open. Later, Tadase and Kukai were going to tell the Guardians about Nagihiko's true gender, but Amu got to them first, and told them that Nagihiko was Nadeshiko's "twin brother," since she still didn't know the truth. Not wanting to shock her or make her angry at him, Nagihiko kept the secret of his true identity from Amu. Later, Amu learned that Nagihiko had transferred to their school and was going to join the guardians. She became very excited and gladly took Nagihiko as a substitute since Nadeshiko wasn't there, making Rima very angry since she thought that she was Amu's best friend. Near the end of the second season, Rima discovered Nagihiko's secret, that he was really Nadeshiko, when Temari revealed herself and character transformed with Nagihiko, making Yamato Maihime, and turning Nagihiko into a "girl." Rima took this secret very maturely and didn't act shocked at all. She agreed to keep Nagihiko's secret, but still tortures him and bends him to her will with it by threatening to reveal the secret to Amu if he didn't do what she said. In the final chapter of Shugo Chara Encore, Nagihiko almost told Amu his secret, but was interrupted by Rima. Finally, during the last pages of the chapter, just as Yukari threw her bouquet, it landed in Amu's hands, and Nagihiko told her that he was really Nadeshiko. Amu screamed from surprise and threw the bouquet up into the air, which was caught by her four shugo charas. Style When Nagihiko was Nadeshiko, he was always seen wearing a ponytail and very girly clothes, including skirts and dresses, even lavish pink and purple kimonos that "she" used to perform with. "She" was never seen wearing pants when she was Nadeshiko, except once when "she" went to a skii lodge with the rest of the guadians, this was the only time she was seen wearing pants. However, when she became a he, Nagihiko, his wardrobe became the saying "The more things change, the more they stay the same." Because although his normal "Nagihiko" outfits consisted of a brown blaizer and pants, when he really wants to be fashionable, he'll wear really feminine clothes that make him look like Nadeshiko, like tight pants and shirts and gloves with lace-up boots. He probably has these clothes because he still keeps his Nadeshiko clothes for emergencies. This type of emergency happened when Amu saw a flyer that read that there was a Japanese dance theater that "Nadeshiko" was supposed to perform at that day. Amu was shocked that Nadeshiko "returned" to Japan and didn't tell her. When Nagihiko found out that Amu knew, and found out that she wanted to see "Nadeshiko," he had to take her to the theater then say that he was "going to get her," before running off a quickly changing into girl clothes (using his costume changing skills he learned doing dance-plays) so he would be Nadeshiko. Amu, confused, asked where Nagihiko was. He quickly had to run back and change into boy clothes again, only to have to go back and change into girl clothes again when Amu asked where Nadeshiko was. Rima, finding this amusing, tortured Nagihiko by continually asking for the other person, making Nagihiko run back and forth so he could change outfits. He probably also didn't cut his hair in case times like these happened. He still kept his hair the same length that it was when he was Nadeshiko. He also uses his long hair to comfort Amu. Whenever she's sad and wants to talk to "Nadeshiko," Nagihiko will tie his hair up into a ponytail like Nadeshiko did and told her to pretend that he was Nadeshiko. Amu found comfort in this, and therefore talked to Nagihiko about all of her problems. Shugo Charas Temari Temari was Nagihiko's first shugo chara, and she represents Nagihiko's dream to become a professional traditional Japanese dancer. Temari was Nagihiko's first egg to be born, and she was born a girl because Nagihiko's alternate personality, Nadeshiko, is a girl. So really, Temari was born from Nadeshiko, not Nagihiko. Temari is graceful and elegant and can dance perfectly, however, she also seems to have a hidden side of her own. When she becomes mad, her eyes flare up and she starts screaming and speaking in a Kanji dialect where she rolls her R's constantly. Temari often character changes with Nagihiko to fight (When she character changes, she gains a sythe-like weapon that she lashes at the opponent. She has only used this on Ikuto when he attacked Amu),win competitions, or "cheer" people on. Temari only character changes with Nagihiko when there's a competition or one of her friends is in danger. When she character changes with Nadeshiko, the ribbon holding her hair up gains cherry-blossom clips and she becomes a raging girl with a violent attitude. Temari is also the only shugo chara that is not the same gender as her "creator." Rhythm Rhythm was Nagihiko's second shugo chara, and he represents Nagihiko's dream to be a boy and play sports. Rhythm was Nagihiko's second egg to be born, and his egg was the exact same to Temari's, just blue instead of purple. Rhythm wasn't born until the second season when Nagihiko realized that he could be a boy and play sports if he wanted to. However, Rhythm took it to the next level, and is seen constantly character changing with Nagihiko and forcing him to play sports and be the best at them, earning him an earfull from Nagihiko when the character change wears off. When Rhythm chara-changes with Nagihiko, a pair of headphones appears around his neck and he becomes an athletic jock. Rhythm is the most social of the shugo charas and always hugs someone when he first meets them and says "Yay!" Character Transformations Beat Jumper When Nagihiko transforms with Rhythm, he becomes Beat Jumper. Although Rhythm was the second egg to be born, he was the first shugo chara to transform with Nagihiko since Temari was locked away in her egg ever since Nagihiko lost confidence in his dancing skills. When Nagihiko transforms into Beat Jumper, he becomes very athletic and all of his attacks include some sort of sports reference, like one where he gets a basketball of glowing energy and throws it at his opponent. He also becomes more outward and social, just like Rhythm, when he character transforms with him. He becomes more confident and will gladly fight along side his friends. Beat Jumper wears a light blue, short-sleeved shirt with a light purple, long-sleeved under-shirt. He wears a sleeveless, blue best and wears fingerless, blue gloves. He wears blue knee-pads and blue sneakers. He wears a pair of silver headphones around his neck much like Rhythm does, and he wears a white hat with a blue wing design on the front. Since Nagihiko must conceal his secret of being Nadeshiko from Amu, Nagihiko only transforms with Rhythm to create Beat Jumper. He has only transformed into Yamato Maihime once, and that was when Amu wasn't around. Beat Jumper is very similar to Sky Jack, which is Kukai's transformation. Since they are both the former Jack's Chairs, both of their transformations seem to have an athletic look to them, and they both had athletic attacks. Sky Jack's attacks always have something to do with skateboarding, and Beat Jumper's attacks always have something to do with basketball. Yamato Maihime When Nagihiko transforms with Te mari, he becomes Yamato Maihime. Although Temari was the first egg to the born, she was the last to be transformed with. Nagihiko first and last transformed into Yamato Maihime near the end of the second season when he and Rima were fighting against Easter. Temari was born once more and after a short reunion, Nagihiko and Temari transformed to become Yamato Maihime. Amazingly, when Nagihiko turns into Yamato Maihime, he actually becomes Nadeshiko. When he is Yamato Maihime, he can't change his voice, so it's stuck to sound like Nadeshiko, and he addresses himself as "Nadeshiko, the former Queen's Chair" when he's Yamato Maihime. It is unknown whether his actual gender changes when he transforms into Yamato Maihime, but he does seem to be in permenant girl mode when he is Yamato Maihime. When he transformed with Yamato Maihime, his gender was revealed to Rima for the first time. Also, when he turned to Rima after turning into Yamato Maihime/Nadeshiko, he introduced himself like he was first meeting her, since technically, it was the first time "Nadeshiko" was meeting her. Yamato Maihime then joined with Clown Drop (Rima) and performed "Queens' Waltz." To fight against the X Eggs. Queens' Waltz is performed by Yamato Maihime and Clown Drop joining together in dance before putting their backs to each other and reaching out as sparkles fill the air, defending them against the X Eggs. Queens' Waltz is the only "joined" attack, along with Amu's and Tadase's attack, between two guardians. Nadeshiko and Rima perform Queen's Waltz, and Amu and Tadase perform Platinum Heart. After that battle, Nagihiko never transformed into Yamato Maihime again since he couldn't risk his identity being found out. Relationships Friends: *Amu Hinamori: Amu was Nagihiko's best friend before he left on his world tour. Even when he returned, he became close friends with Amu as Nagihiko instead of Nadeshiko. Amu still finds comfort in Nagihiko when she has a problem. Although, Amu confesses all of her secrets to Nagihiko, he still keeps his real identity a secret. *Tadase Hotori: Nagihiko and Tadase obviously share a close bond since Tadase was the only one to know about Nagihiko's real gender. It might be that they've been friends since the start of elementary school. *Yaya Yuiki: Like everyone else in the Guardians, Yaya is a close friend of Nagihiko. *Kukai Souma: Like everyone else in the Guardians, Kukai is a close friend of Nagihiko. *Rima Mashiro: When Rima first met Nagihiko, she hated him because she knew that "Nadeshiko" was Amu's best friend, and Rima wanted to be Amu's best friend. Since then, Rima and Nagihiko have become rivals and often play tricks on each other or tease each other. Strangely, whenever he is Nagihiko, Rima hates him and tortures him, but when he is Yamato Maihime/Nadeshiko, Rima admires and respects "her," but when he went back to being a boy, she started hating him again, showing that she only likes his "Nadeshiko" personality. In Shugo Chara Encore, Nagihiko helped Rima cope with her parents getting divorced. In the last chapter of Shugo Chara Encore, Rima interrupted Nagihiko before he could tell Amu that he was really Nadeshiko. Trivia *Whenever his hair is down, Nagihiko is in boy mode, but whenever he put his hair up into a ponytail, he turns into Nadeshiko. *Although Nagihiko and Nadeshiko are the same person, many fans still consider them seperate people and still consider Nadeshiko to be completely female. *In the first season, when Nagihiko was acting in as Nadeshiko, he was seen talking about a boy band he liked and blushing, revealing that he might be gay or bisexual. *Nagihiko has be shown to comfort both Amu and Rima while being Nadeshiko because both of the girls think that Nadeshiko is "better" than Nagihiko. They call her kind and gentle, whereas (as Rima says) Nagihiko is mean. *When Nagihiko puts his hair up, it's like he's a completely different person. He even acts like Nagihiko just "left," and that Nadeshiko just arrived. He may have bi-polar disorder since he truely believes that when he is in the other form, his other personality is a completely different person. *Nagihiko is revealed to live in a shrine, which doubles as a dance studio where his mother teaches classes. *Nagihiko lives with his mother and grandma. It was not shown if he had a father or not. *Whenever Nagihiko is practicing his dancing, he must be in Nadeshiko mode since that is the only form his mother will allow him to be in while he is dancing. *Kairi filled the Jack's Chair position after Nagihiko graduated. Category:Characters